Anna
by swim freak 9000
Summary: A random look into Anna's life about 14 years or so after Bitter Reunion, though you don't need to read that to understand this.


**A/N: As I was writing Bitter Reunion, I became really interested in Anna's character. Not her sweet, innocent, three years old one, but when she grows up. I write the most when I'm procrastinating/avoiding doing something that really ought to be getting done, so here you go. You don't have to read Bitter Reunion to understand this, but it might help. **

I stood on top of the hill with my feet shoulder length apart and my head held high. I squared my shoulders and inhaled, taking in the scent of another ice-cold morning in the Beors. I loved the smell of the pine and the damp earth awakening.

"You're up early Cap'n," commented Drew as he approached.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Yeah, you did. But I know you like it, so I will anyway."

I smiled. "Thank you soldier."

His imitation of myself was uncanny. "I told you not to call methat."

"Yes, you did. But it annoys you, so I will anyway." Drew rolled his eyes. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"You're meeting with Eragon again, as soon as you can. Something about a movement of troops in Surda. And he wants to send you back to Ellesmera to see if you could possibly get anyone else to join us."

I sighed. "Again? They've already given us everyone they can spare; if they send anymore we'll lose the city."

Drew shrugged. "His orders, not mine. I suggest you'd better be going."

"Yes." I turned my back on the camp laid out below me and started down the hill to where Cobalt was tied.

He was a good horse. Young, healthy, strong, and good in battle. Though of course, I tried not to get too attached, despite Eragon's constant instruction to form a special bond with my friends, mentors, pets, etc. I didn't understand his constant need to connect. In my opinion, things were much better when you were only looking out for number one. Friends come and go, and if you're always worrying about a million other people you aren't the best candidate for survival. I just didn't understand why people were so needy. I suppose little children had their reasons, but I still didn't fully comprehend the bond between parent and child. The most I remembered of my parents was...well, almost nothing. A lock of curly brown hair, a doll, a silly song, some book about a duck. Not much.

But I didn't need it. The only thing they couldn't take away from me was _me_, and that was all I was going to worry about.

I hopped on to Cobalt after untying him and we started off toward Farthen Dur. A long time ago, it had been the rebel city, and was just now being used again. I had been there many times, walked through the halls and seen the beautiful sapphire star in the ceiling. I had heard the legends and the history, and wished I could have seen it in all its splendor.

I arrived at the place where a lake had once been, but now was no more. I climbed off and led Cobalt over to where a waterfall had one guarded the entrance, and through the gates.

Eragon was in the first room along with Saphira, sitting quietly on the floor. He looked up when I entered. "Anna," he said, "I'm glad you're here."

"Hello master," I said respectfully, inclining my head. I sat down on the floor as well, facing him. I turned to Saphira and nodded again.

_Hello child. _

_Hello._

Eragon had given me permission to communicate with Saphira via my thoughts. At first it was difficult, and a little awkward, but now it came easily.

"We have much to discuss," said Eragon.

"I thought we made good progress yesterday."

"There is never an end to the work to be done." I fought back the urge to roll my eyes. It was strange having he of all people say that. He, who had all his life, thought it could be ended in a single battle. But the King was still in power, the empire still existed. Control of Alagaesia had gone back and forth between the Empire and the Varden, but neither had ever fully been in charge. The fact that both Eragon and the King were still alive was proof of that.

"Andrew mentioned something about troops in Surda."

"Yes, we do need to talk about that. But today, I want to discuss a different matter entirely." Hm. This might be interesting. "Anna, you've always shown potential. You've had an unusual life, and it's made you really are an incredible individual. You aren't like other girls your age."

That was true. I had lived in Ellesmera for a while; constantly thinking I was the ugliest and most incompetent person in the world. Being told that I wasn't, even now after I'd been out of the trees for so long, was still strange. I didn't look the way a proper (well, the stereotyped definition of proper) girl should. For a while I had tried to imitate the elegant elves, allowing my coal black curly hair to grow out, but it was constantly in the way and I cut almost all of it off on my tenth birthday. I was slender, but I never carried myself like other girls did. I slouched, I stumbled, I slid, and they all pretended they were walking on eggshells. And I certainly didn't act like a proper young lady. For one thing, I could read. They elves had taught me. Though I wasn't crazy about everything they taught me – like the meat thing. I had once tried to point out that if you didn't form a mental connection with your food before a meal it might be easier to eat it, but they didn't listen. They just shook their head disapprovingly and gave me wistful looks when I picked up my bow to go hunt. Speaking of hunting, I was hungry. As soon as this was over maybe Drew would come with me to hunt down something fresh. The food we had been eating was stale and bland. And I'd really like to get a chance to just be alone and talk with him. We were just friends, of course, and with me constantly afraid of starting to care about someone we would always be just that, but still, he was a good friend. He was funny and loyal and clever, and –

_Pay attention, Annabelle. _

Eragon was rattling on again. I tried to focus on what he was saying.

"...as well. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Sorry, what?"

"That you would be a good candidate for the Rider of the white dragon."

Holy – how much had I just missed? I jumped up. "I – uh – sorry, what?"

"I think that if you touched the egg, it would hatch for you. But it's a big commitment. And you are a little older than would be ideal."

"Hatch for me?" I looked out the door, down the hallway where several guards stood, guarding the egg room.

_I have discussed the matter with Ohen. We both agreed that you would be best. We want you to take it. _

_But – but _

_Shhh. Listen to your master. _

"I have trained and watched you for a long time Annabelle. I have seen you grow and learn and I believe you would be my first choice for a new Rider."

"But there are people better than me. There are better soldiers, smarter scholars, more...more beautiful girls. Why not one of them?"

"Because I chose you, Anna. And I am almost completely certain that it would hatch for you."

"But I don't want it!" I yelled. "I don't want a dragon! I want to be human. I want to be mortal. I don't want to have to always be worrying about someone else, to have to learn everything and do everything and have that much responsibility on my shoulders."

"Why?"

"I'm not you, Eragon. I'm me. I don't commit. I adapt. I don't want this. I don't want to be tied down to something."

He was quiet for the longest time before saying simply, "I see."

I sighed and sat back down. "Thank you master. I'm sorry." He nodded. "Besides," I continued. "What makes you so sure it would hatch for me?"

He looked up and stared at me, the intensity in his eyes making me wish I hadn't asked. "M-master?"

_Hush my dear. He's deciding whether or not to tell you. _

_Tell me?_

_Yes. _

_What? _

_I'm not at liberty to say. I promised. _

_Oh. Well, do you think he should? _

_I always have. You have a right to know. It's one of the few things we disagreed on. _

"You know who my brother is, correct?" he asked after an eternity of silence. I nodded. "And my father?" I nodded again. "Then you realize at least three people in my family have been Riders, if not more."

"Yes, but –"

"I thought it was likely another relative would be a Rider as well."

"Oh, that makes sense. But I still don't –" I stopped and stared at him. "F-father?" I choked.

"What? Oh no, no no no, goodness no."

"Oh." I sighed. "Good."

"That would be Murtagh."

My mouth opened but no words came out.

"Murtagh is your father, Annabelle. I believe you are his only child. You are the last of Morzan's line. His last blood relative."

"No." I wasn't one to show emotion. Emotion meant weakness, weakness meant defeat. But I could feel the tears coming. "No!" I stood and looked to Saphira for help. She bowed her head.

"You're lying! I am not a descendant of...of that monster! Of either of those traitors!"

"You're bleeding," he said softly. I looked down at my hands. They had been balled up into fists so tight my nails had broken the skin.

"I don't care!" I yelled, uncleanching my hands and wiping the blood off on my clothes. "I don't want this blood! I didn't ask for it!"

"So you see my reasoning."

"That doesn't change my answer! It just...why would you say that? It's not true. It can't be true. Right? I don't want –"

He looked up at me. "It would hatch for you. Please?"

"You...you didn't see potential in me," I said slowly. "You didn't take me under your wing for my good, or the good of Alagaesia. You were trying to train me, to shape me into the next Rider! You wouldn't have cared who I was, so long as I had Morzan's blood flowing through my veins, and so long as you got the Rider you wanted! I was your puppet, your experiment, your plaything!"

_Annabelle, calm down. _

"I will not calm down! This is ridiculous! I don't want the egg, I don't want you for an uncle, or Murtagh, that awful, horrid, _traitor _as a father, or, or any of this!" I went to Cobalt and took his reins. "I'm leaving. I'm going back to the camp, that's where I belong. With other humans." I led my horse back out through the gate.

"You can't escape fate, Annabelle," I heard Eragon say quietly.

I turned. "The future isn't set in stone."

"But the past is."

I had no idea what he meant, and didn't feel like looking into it at that exact moment. I whipped back around, practically dragging Cobalt back out into the light. After we crossed the nonexistent lake, I mounted him, intending to ride back to camp. My determination faltered though, the further I rode, until I slowed to a halt.

So I had a father. I had always known I had one, but...but he was alive. He had a name. He had done things and gone places and talked to people and ridden a dragon and killed soldiers. I wondered who my mother was. I wondered if she had loved him. I wondered how she could have, and decided she hadn't. She was just another victim. She was probably dead, too.

Not that it mattered. I wasn't going to shed a tear over someone I didn't know. The beauty of the nonexistent connection. I would never have to cry if I didn't care about anyone.

**A/N: Yes, it was random and short. And not great. But I hope you enjoyed your glimpse into Anna's life after Bitter Reunion. **

**REVIEW! Reviewers get carrots and apples and plums, cuz I ran out of cookies. **


End file.
